


Nightmares are Worse When You're Living a Dream

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Cuddling, Lance comforts Shiro, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, but not really its in a dream, crying Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: “Shiro what happened.”He can hear Lances weak voice from his arms and panics. He knows from the amount of blood on his hands that Lance can pass out again any moment now. And his lion isn't working.





	Nightmares are Worse When You're Living a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone. I havent posted in so long wowie. Right now I've been working on the Voltron Bang I signed up for and it's going to be amazing. I also signed up for the Shance Bang as well so you'll get another story from there too. This fic was supposed to be from Shance week in like 2016, but I never got to publish it so here it finally is.

“Shiro what happened.”

 

He can hear Lances weak voice from his arms and panics. He knows from the amount of blood on his hands that Lance can pass out again any moment now. And his lion isnt working.

 

Lance gasps and Shiro looks down to see him looking at his blood covered hands. It’s so red, oh god this was all his fault. He’d only looked away for one second! It was only a second, how could he have let this happen.

 

“I'm bleeding out huh?” Lance choked on his own tears as they began to fall. Shiro could tell just by looking that his heart rate sped up and it wasn't helping the situation.

 

“No Lance. You're fine. You're going to be fine.” he was lying. His voice was shaking and he was on the verge of tears. “We’re going to get you to the healing pod ok?” he had laid him down in the cockpit and tried to get them flying. Why wasn't this working. What happened, just start!

 

“Shiro it’s ok. I know I’m not going to make it.” his voice was getting weaker.

 

“Lance, don’t you dare say that again you hear me. Don't you dare. Dammit start!” he gave a kick to the control panel and let the tears run down his cheeks. He couldn't let Lance die here.

 

“Shiro you gotta let me go. Blacks not gunna work. Please.” he had taken off his helmet leaving bloody handprints on the blue and white decor.

 

“Lance I am not going to let you die here. Not like this so you stay alive!” he commanded trying to get the coms to work, but it seemed like Black just wasn't going to work.

 

Shiro slammed his hands onto the dash and moved to Lance’s side. He let the tears run freely down his cheeks and held his hand in his own. It was obvious he couldn't do much more to save him. He just… now he needed to be there for him.

 

“Lance I’m sorry. I'm sorry you had to die like this. I should’ve been more careful.” 

 

He took off his own helmet and gloves so he could Lance's face.

 

He smiled at the touch and squeezed Shiro’s hand weakly “It’s ok.. I love you. You gotta tell the others too. And my mom. Tell her I did a good job. Don’t tell her I died like this, tell her it was quick ok?”

 

Shiro only nodded, Lance’s breathing was becoming shallow and he looked so tired. “I love you too Lance. I love you so much.” he leaned down to kiss his head.

 

Shiro didn't know what to think as he pressed their foreheads together. The second he felt Lance’s last breath sobs wracked his body. What was he going to do? Lance had been his world for the last couple years in space. His shining star amongst the decrepit void of space. And now he was gone, Shiro would never see him again.

 

The thought left a hole in his heart, how was he supposed to do this. What were they going to do now? Shiro felt so lost and held Lance’s lifeless corpse closer. He wished he could turn back time, he would do anything to get his lover back at this point.

 

He sat there for what seemed like hours as he sobbed. Lance was gone, the words repeated in his head until he heard a whisper “Wake up, Shiro please, wake up.” 

 

He felt his eyes fly open and a rush of emotion as he sat up “Lance? Lance!?” he looked around and felt a hand on his. 

 

“Shiro I’m here. I'm right here.” he heard Lance's soothing voice next to him and let out a sob of relief.

 

No words were needed when he gently pulled Lance into his arms and held him tight. He let his hands run through his hair and over his cheeks.

 

“I love you. I love you so much Lance.” he pressed their foreheads together. Shiro said it all the time, but when they lived in constant danger he felt he could never say it enough.

 

Lance let a hand run through Shiro's hair and had him look directly into his eyes.

 

“Look at me Shiro. Open your eyes love.” Lance had comforted Shiro through so many nightmares that now he knew just how to help him. He knew when Shiro closed his eyes he would see his nightmare all over again. So instead, Lance told Shiro to look at him.. Pay attention to him.

 

“Don't think about what you saw, think about what you’re seeing now. See me. Right here.” Lance's voice was soft and comforting as he wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

 Shiro nodded feeling a fresh stream of tears roll down his cheeks. The dream had felt so real, but he had to think about what he was feeling now. The feeling of Lance’s skin beneath his fingers, how calloused yet soft hands rubbed at his cheeks. The heat of Lances breaths on his lips and how his fingers moved along his face to his hair.

 

“It was horrible.” his voice was broken and trembling. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he wiped his tears again and watched him carefully.

 

Shiro shook his head, “Not now, later.” he began taking deep, shaky breaths to calm himself. Lance was here, was with him. He wasn't hurt.

 

Lance nodded “Wanna talk to me?” he smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek, seeing Shiro like this scared him out of his wits every time. It was emotional for both of them, but he pushed his feelings to the side to focus on Shiro.

 

He nodded and slowly began to lay back on the bed, he pulled the sheets up and caressed Lance's face. He let his fingers trail over the contours and soft skin of his face, down to his neck and back up again. It was soothing to be able to actually know Lance was with him. To have him physically there.

 

Lance leaned into the touch and smiled softly “What do you wanna talk about Shiro?” he breathed. They were laying on their sides so Lance got as close as possible and tangled their legs together. It was important to let Shiro know he was there when he had nightmares about him.

 

Shiro let out a shaky breath “Can you tell me about the beach again Lance?” he continued to caress his face gently. Hearing Lance’s voice soothed him, just listening to him talk could easily lull him to sleep.

 

Lance smiled and kissed his head lovingly “Of course.” he breathed and began talking about the beach he’d loved surfing at back on earth. The vulnerability and fear in Shiro’s voice broke his heart, but he continued on describing every last detail for him.

 

“The beach is always beautiful, even when it’s raining. The waters clear and smooth. Like a really soft blanket. It feels good and it’s always at a nice temperature.” he breathed while playing with Shiro’s hair gently.

 

“The sands this beautiful white color and it feels like heaven. You can lay there for weeks and never really get tired of it. It's probably the best represented definition of paradise there is.”

 

As Lance continued Shiro slowly felt his adrenaline rush fade and he was exhausted. It was getting harder and harder to listen to Lance's words and he had eventually dozed off into a light sleep.

 

Lance had been watching Shiro the entire time and when he was sure he was asleep he took a deep breath. Comforting Shiro had gotten a lot easier over time and learning, sometimes roughly, from his mistakes. He could remember when Shiro had jerked away and hit him with his galra arm. It had hurt like a bitch and Shiro had never felt so guilty. After than Lance had made sure he approached the situation with a lot more caution.

 

He stayed up for a bit until he felt his eyelids getting heavier. Finally when he couldn't stay awake any longer, he let himself fall asleep pressed against Shiro's body.


End file.
